Living A Lie
by mulierositas
Summary: Lucy has been told her whole life that she's lucky to be born into the Aryan race, but what happens when she one day stumbles over the shocking truth? How will she react when she finds out that her beloved father is a monster and that everything that he has ever taught her was a lie? Will she be able to save Santana from walking straight into a certain death? (AU World War 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Major characters in this story: **Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Russell Fabray, Judy Fabray, Sam Evans and Maribel Lopez.

**Parings: **Quinntana, Russell/Judy, vague Lucy/Biff + Lucy/Sam.

**Warnings:**

**For the whole story: **This story is labeled M for several reasons, mostly because the story is centered around a Nazi concentration camp, but also because Russell Fabray turns out to be a huge racist douchebag who is capable of doing despicable things. Plus I have a bad tendency to kill story characters – You have been warned!

**For chapter 1:** Racial ideology, racial hate, domestic violence, concentration camp depictions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English.

**A/N: **This is my first Quinntana story. I apparently can't write fluffy things, so this was the result. This story is posted for the Quinntana Week Day 7: Free day on Tumblr. If you have any feedback, feel free to tell me about it.

**NB! **This story is clearly AU, but I wanted to point out that in this universe Lucy has never been "Lucy Caboosey" since this AU version of her father would never tolerate that happening. In the beginning of this story Lucy and Santana are both around 16 - 17 years old.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Quinn Fabray had from an early age been told that there were different kinds of humans. Her father, Russell Fabray, had always made sure she knew that she was one of the few lucky once in the world to be born into the magnificent species that was the powerful Aryan race. From as early as Lucy could remember, she had been constantly reminded by her father that she should be proud to be his daughter. Because he was after all the reason that the blood, that was currently pumping though Lucy's veins, made her a part of the master race.

Lucy loved her father dearly and why shouldn't she? He had never given her any reason not to, he had always treated her as the princess she was. So Lucy had never questioned why she so whole heartily believed that there really were other people in the world that was beneath her. She had never once blinked in disbelief when her father had told her that those people, or subhumans as he preferred to called them, needed to be neutralized to make sure their own race wouldn't be destroyed by them trying to intermix their weak genes, into the master race's pure bloodstream, in an attempt to ruin the purity of their perfect race. Lucy never questioned his motives or beliefs, he was after all her father and in her eyes he could never do anything wrong.

In fact Lucy had been one of his greatest supporters, when he had been promoted to become a commander at one of the newly build concentration camps in Germany. She had been overjoyed for his promotion, even if it meant that they had to move away from their beautiful home and all her perfect friends to live somewhere she had never been before, but Lucy would gladly do anything that could help her father achieve the glory he without a doubt deserved. Still the change hadn't been easy for her, she was after all a young woman standing on the threshold into adulthood, so losing all her friends and her childhood home had been hard on her. However she would still willingly sacrifice everything she had, if it meant that her father was happy. So even thought Lucy ended up shedding a few tears over the whole move, it still didn't take her long to put it behind her. It certainly hadn't hurt that before she knew it, she once more had several new perfect friends and a shiny new perfect room in the perfect house. Lucy couldn't have been more happy if she tried. Now the Fabray's had everything, at least that was what Lucy thought. She was wrong.

Russell Fabray didn't think that everything was perfect, at least not yet. He thought that to be a perfect family his youngest daughter needed to give him a suitable son-in-law. Lucy's older sister, Frannie, was already married with the renowned Captain Krause in the German forces, she was already expecting twins. Now Lucy's father had decided that it was high time Lucy got her perfect match, which he had been so lucky to find in Biff McIntosh, who happened to be the son of one of Germany's largest export families. If Lucy thought that the Fabray's were rich, she was sorely mistaken, because compared to the McIntosh's they were poor. That was why this marriage would be the perfect match according to her father. Not to mention that this marriage would most likely help him get relocated to Berlin to finally be a part of the power elite, which he had worked his whole life to become a part of. Of course in Russell's mind nothing could stop this from happening, but foolishly he hadn't reckoned with the fact that his beloved daughter, that he had thought had worshiped him almost like a God from she was a little baby, would be the one to rain on his parade. He was utterly shocked when Lucy had reclined the offer, that he had so excitedly presented her with.

In the upcoming days after the refusal, Russell had desperately tried to reason with Lucy. He had even told her that this marriage between her and Biff would be the perfect marriage according to the Nuremberg racial laws, because neither of them had any hereditary diseases, which meant that they were both racial pure. Their combined offspring would be strong and racially pure, with no subhuman traits polluting their pure bloodstream. As tempting as that probably sounded to Lucy, his princess had still refused to accept the marriage arrangement, stating that she had no wish to leave her father's side for a man that she hardly even knew. Russell had almost exploded then, but he wisely knew that Lucy didn't react well to violence. So instead he cleverly came up with a better solution. She obviously needed to get to know Biff first. Russell had therefore quickly contacted Biff's father, so the two of them could agree on the terms on how to make Lucy see that Biff was the ideal partner. It didn't take them long to come up with the perfect solution. The best thing for them would be to arrange it so that the Fabray family would come up to the McIntosh's luxurious vacation home in the Bavarian Alps, where they could stay with them the McIntosh's for a week, which would be plenty of time for Lucy to get to know Biff and agree to the marriage.

Everyone involved had thought that the stay had been marvelous, well everyone except Lucy. She couldn't believe that her father seriously wanted her to marry such a stuck up and extremely self-centered man as Biff had turned out to be. Of course she obviously knew that this marriage would be perfect for the Fabray families reputation and up till now she had thought she was willing to do everything it took to please her father, but apparently she had been wrong. However Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew how she could please her father without actually agreeing to anything. So on their last day with the McIntosh's, she had finally agreed to the proposal, but only on the condition that her and Biff would have a long-term engagement period, in which she could live at home and under no circumstances did she want to get married before this dreadful war was over. Both families had been so overjoyed over the prospect of her finally accepting, that they had all easily agreed to her terms.

The next day there was a photo of Biff and her in all the major newspapers in Germany, proclaiming the engagement of Biff McIntosh and Lucy Quinn Fabray. Lucy found it a little bit funny that the two of them hadn't even kissed yet, but if she had anything to say about it that and the marriage would never ever happen. She just had to make sure that her father milked this engagement for all it was worth and when they were finally relocated to Berlin, like he deserved, she could finally break it off. Till then her father would be happy and as long as she didn't have to see Biff again for a long, long time Lucy would be happy too. Little did she know that it wouldn't turn out to be that easy.

* * *

One evening, not long after their return from the Bavarian Alps, Lucy came down for dinner and walked straight into a heated argument between her parents in the dinning room. She quietly sat down to listen to what the problem was and quickly understood that her father was mad about his secretary having to take a month off from work, because of her soon to be wedding and the following honeymoon. Lucy's mother, Judy, had tried to reason with her husband that this clearly wasn't the end of the world, but apparently her father didn't agree.

"As if it wasn't bad enough that she's getting married and leaving me with the problem of replacing her, but on top of that she's marring that snotty little brat that dared to criticize my leadership! You know the one who clearly wasn't old enough to be a SS officer, let alone a concentration camp inspector! I still believe he was only given that job because of who is father is." Russell was clearly aggravated. He was marching back and forth in the dinning room. "I bet he'll even end up making her pregnant! Which means that I'll have to find another full-time secretary." Judy was still trying to calm her husband down, she knew what he was capable of if he got too mad, she had unfortunately several permanent scars littered around her body to prove it.

"Can't you just take one of the other secretary's just for this week, till you can find a more permanent replacement? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Russell stopped and glared at her.

"I can't just use anyone! Do you know how many people there are that would love to get a hold of my papers? Do you know how many enemies I have that would love to take over my job? I need to find someone I can trust! I can't just hire someone without making sure that they're a part of the master plan of making this country the greatest in the world! What if I hire a spy that is trying to undermined our cause? What if I end up hiring a liberal? Or even worse, what if they turn out to be racially impure! If someone found out about it, I would never come anywhere near Berlin! Don't you see that this is a really delicate matter? I can't just hire someone! Every candidate needs to be thoroughly checked out to make sure their trustworthy, not to mention pure! The people I need to contact would need at least a week to check out every applicant's background. I don't have a week, she's leaving tomorrow!" Russell was getting more and more agitated. Judy was slowly sinking farther down in her chair, silently dreading the now clearly unavoidable violent aftermath later on. Thankfully she was saved by her daughter.

"But daddy can't you just use me till you can hire a new secretary? I have this week off from school." Lucy was smiling at her father like she had solved the easiest problem in the world and her father immediately lighted up when he heard his daughter's voice. He hadn't even noticed that she had entered the dinning room, or the fact that dinner had been served ten minutes ago. He smiled brightly at her.

"That is an excellent idea my beautiful princess, why didn't I think of that. You would never betray your own father, would you?" It was obvious that it was meant to be a rhetorical question, because Russell didn't wait for an answer before he continued. "Well that settles that." He looked down at the dining table. "Ah, dinners served I see, let's eat before it gets cold." He sat down and started a polite conversation with his daughter about what she had learned at school. Judy slowly breathed out in relief and thanked God for her daughter saving her from a sure beating.

* * *

That night Lucy had problems sleeping, she was so excited to finally being able to accompany her father to work. She had always wanted to see these infamous subhumans her father had always told her about. She had never seen any of these dreaded animals before, that she knew was threatening to ruin the world she loved so much. So the next morning she couldn't even wait for her father to finish eating and she constantly nagged him to hurry up so they could finally leave for work.

Russell smiled and laughed at how adorably cute his daughter got when she didn't getting her way, but he obviously loved how happy she ended up being when she finally got what she wanted. The big smile she gave him when he told her that it was finally time to leave was well worth it. He was actually looking forward to having her by his side for the week. However after he had finally thought about the whole matter a little bit more thoroughly yesterday, he had quickly decided that he needed to watch out so his daughter didn't end up witnessing some of the more unpleasant sides of his work. Not that he had any doubt that his pride and joy would be able to handle it, but more out of him not wanting her to be anywhere near, or even breathe the same air as most of the filth they had stored in the camp at the moment. The whole thing had actually turned out to be a bit of a dilemma for him, as to how he would be able to spare Lucy from coming too close to these filthy animals. He was obviously too busy himself to watch over her, but luckily for Russell he had thankfully one of the brightest minds in the region, so he had quickly found a solution to that problem too. He would simply put one of his guys to be on "Lucy Duty" for the whole duration of her stay. That would entail keeping her out of certain areas and make sure she didn't end up in any trouble. He had already picked out the perfect guy for the job.

As the driver turned into the camp, Russell studied his daughters eager expression with a smile on his lips. He couldn't have been more proud of how well his baby had grown up if I tried. There was no doubt in his mind that he would miss having his baby girl around when she married that McIntosh kid, but Russell quickly reminded himself that it was more important for the Fabray family to become a part of the McIntosh family, than him being nostalgic over the fact that his favorite daughter would be leaving him soon. All Russell really needed was to be on the McIntosh's good side, so he could finally get access to their connections in Berlin.

The moment their chauffeur turned the car into the camp grounds, Lucy was almost jumping up and down in her seat because of the excitement coursing through her body. If she could have, she would probably have pressed her face to the car window to see as much as she could, but Lucy obviously knew that a proper lady didn't behave like an animal. Still that didn't stop her from eagerly scanning her eyes over every little bit of the concentration camp that she could see from the car.

As they drove towards the office buildings, Lucy finally managed to get a good look at some of the subhumans, but to be honest she was immediately a little bit disappointed at what she saw. The picture her father had painted her of them had always been of a group of rabid animals, ready to attack and kill you in seconds if you dared to approach them. However these subhumans, that they were currently driving by, looked surprisingly like normal humans. So when Lucy finally stepped out of the car to walk into her father's office, she was actually really disappointed by what she had seen so far. Still she tried to hide her emotions so her father wouldn't see, because she knew that he was really excited to have her working for him. She obviously didn't want to let him down just because she was disappointed.

* * *

However it didn't take long before Lucy's mind was occupied with other things, since her father quickly put her to work behind his secretary's desk, sorting out a mountain of paperwork that hadn't been filed away before his old secretary left. Lucy was in fact so busy that she didn't even notice the handsome soldier entering, before he discreetly cleared his throat to get her attention. The unexpected sound made Lucy jump in her chair and she quickly look up at the newly arrived soldier standing in front of her desk. She involuntary blushed in embarrassment that she hadn't noticed him before. She made sure to give him one of her most charming smiles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see General Fabray, he wanted to talk to me. I'm Lieutenant Sam Evans by the way." Sam smiled back at her and quickly extended his hand. Lucy quickly shook it in greeting.

"Just one moment, I'll check if he's busy." It didn't take long before she came back from the other room with a smile on her face.

"He can see you now, just walk right in." Sam gave her a cheeky smile, before he schooled his facial expression in preparation of meeting his boss.

After Sam disappeared into her father's office Lucy sat in her chair, distractedly looking out of the window in deep thoughts, anxiously waiting for Sam to exit again. She couldn't help herself from thinking that Sam had to be a much more perfect example of the Aryan race than Biff was. She blushed once again when she suddenly caught herself thinking about how perfect their children would look, if he had been the one she was supposed to marry instead of Biff. When Sam finally came back out, Lucy quickly got up. She wasn't going to admit it, but she might have blushed even more when he gave her a big toothy grin and a subtle wink, before he walked out off the front door. She was a little bit disappointed that he hadn't talked to her, but she quickly understood that he probably couldn't since her father had been walking right behind him. He was now the one standing in front of her desk.

"That was one of my Lieutenants, Sam Evans, he's a good soldier. His father is actually part of the Gestapo, which you know are stationed in Berlin." Lucy could see the respect on her father's face. "I asked him to look after you while you're here." Russell saw that his daughter was about to protest. "Yes I know that you're old enough to take care of yourself, but honey this isn't the safest place to be." He pointed to the window. "I would never forgive myself if anyone of those animals out there managed to harm you in any way. I have a lot of men out there, but you can never truly understand what those things are capable of doing to a beautiful girl like you. That's why I made sure that Evans will always escort you, whenever you're outside of this office." Lucy didn't like to be treated like a child, but she also clearly remembered all the horror stories her father had told her, about why they needed to contain these subhumans. So she obediently nodded her agreement. Russell smiled and turned around to go back into his office, but stopped when he remembered something.

"Before I forget, you need to know that Evans has been given strict orders to keep you away from certain areas of the camp. Before you start to complain, he's only doing that for your own good. These areas have some of the worst animals I have ever seen and I will not have my beautiful baby going anywhere near them. This is not negotiable Lucy! If I hear that you have been anywhere near any of those places, I will send you straight home! I couldn't live with myself if something were to happened to my little princess." Once again Lucy obediently nodded her head and quickly gave her father a kiss on the cheek, but on the inside she was jumping up and down at the thought of the possibility of finally encounter these fierce animals she had dreamed of seeing.

* * *

The joy Lucy was feeling after her father's revelation was quickly subdued, when she found out that it would become a lot harder than she had thought to get passed Sam Evans to see these fierce creatures. No matter how much she flirted with him, it still didn't help. He just blankly refused to take her anywhere else, than where General Fabray had told him was safe for her. Not even the fact that she had managed to make him shyly admit that he already knew who she was and that he had actually on several occasions tried to talk to her, since they had attended many of the same gatherings, had ended up helping her in her attempt at tricking him into showing her the forbidden areas of the camp. To be honest Lucy couldn't even remember meeting Sam before, but to be fair she had always had a lot of suitors, so it was rather hard to remember them all. However she eagerly noted that it seemed like Sam was more than just a little bit smitten with her, that fact could come in handy later. So even if she hadn't succeeded in making him help her break her father's rules, she was confident that she could use his obvious crush to get her will sooner or later. For the time being she had just decided to given up for now and spent the rest of her lunch break watching, from afar, some of the newly arrived subhumans line up in rows, before they were herded in different directions. At least Sam had been willing to share some of his knowledge about what was happening in front of them.

Apparently they were being separated, firstly by gender since they obviously didn't need them to try to breed more subhumans. Which reminded Lucy of her father's saying that they all had a bad reputation of behaving like primitive animals with rabbit tendencies, so separating them seemed wise. After that the two groups were than separated by strength, since they needed the strong once to work for their living. When Lucy asked what they did with the weak that couldn't work, Sam had gone eerily quiet before coughing and scratching the back of his head. Then he pointed towards the nearest line that was slowly walking past them in the distance. Lucy could see that they were heading towards one of the grey buildings and Sam quickly explained that they were going to be disinfected in the showers first, since they didn't want the guards to catch any of their vermin or diseases. Lucy couldn't help feeling her heart jump in unexpected sympathy, when one of the guards hit one of the smaller children for trying to run back to the other group, most likely wanting to see his father again that probably had been picked out to be in the strong group. Lucy couldn't understand why she suddenly felt bad for the little boy, that obviously hadn't done anything wrong, but he was after all the offspring of the filth her father had told her was trying to take over their rightful living space. Those things were all trying to ruin everything that was good about their country, so he probably deserved everything he got, didn't he? When the soldiers had finally managed to fit the whole group inside the shower room, which Lucy thought was way too small for such a large group, Sam took her hand and said it was time to get back to the office.

Later that day and the next day too Lucy tried to spot the little boy again, but to no prevail. She couldn't see him anywhere. The truth was that she couldn't see any of the kids she had seen walking past her. It felt a little bit strange that she couldn't see any of them. When Lucy started looking a little bit closer at the subhumans, that she could see. She quickly noticed that she couldn't recognize even one, that resembled someone from the weak group, that she had seen walk by her that first day. It was then it suddenly hit her that she actually couldn't see any children or old people either. After that it didn't take Lucy long before she noticed the fact that there were barely any women behind the fences, there were mostly men. That was something she found to be really strange, since the group that had walked by her had been only women, with the exception of some of the children that also included males. When Lucy finally asked Sam about it, he once more scratched is neck and told her that it wasn't so unusual, because the weak group had to be in isolation for at least a week before they could be put out with the others, just in case any of them had a contagious disease. That explanation actually made sense to Lucy, but it still didn't explain why there weren't any other children or old people in the camp and why there were so few women. For each day that went by, Lucy got more and more questions.

Like the fact that she knew that her father had told her from she was a little girl, that the people she saw behind the fences weren't humans, but somehow that didn't stop her heart from hurting when she saw how badly some of them seem to have been treated. She rarely saw them being beaten, but Lucy quickly started to suspect that her father had told his guards not to do that in front of her. Which had quickly been confirmed on two separate occasions, when the guards had stopped a beating because they saw her coming. After that Sam had made sure to make their presence known, which was probably why she hadn't seen anymore beatings. Either way Lucy could still see that a lot of the subhumans had wounds after what had to be severe beatings. It really made her heart bleed to see how thin and unhealthy they all looked, just standing there, staring back at her with big empty eyes. However what really surprised her was the fact that not one time did any of them lash out at her or say anything rude, like she had thought they would. This whole experience had ended up being so surreal that Lucy didn't know what to believe anymore. She had tried to get some answers from Sam, but the more she asked the more he started shutting down, or he ended up trying to distract her with other really boring topics that she couldn't care less about. Slowly all the unanswered questions was starting to drive Lucy crazy, she needed some answers. That was why she decided to take matters into her own hands to find some of them, but first she needed to get ride of her watch dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for chapter 2:** Cursing, Concentration camp depictions, racial hate, racial slurs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been easier getting Sam out of the way than Lucy had thought it would be. She just hoped she had managed to buy herself enough time, to sneak around the camp, in hopes of find out what her father was trying to hide from her. It briefly crossed her mind that it might have been a little bit cruel to feed Sam a homemade cake, with the secret ingredient being a lot of her mothers laxatives, but she hadn't seen any other way around it. Sam kept refusing to tell her about or show her the rest of the camp, no matter how much she had begged him. Not even promises of trying to get her father to agree to him taking her out on a date had worked. By the way Sam had sprinted towards the nearest bathroom, Lucy was pretty sure he would be occupied for the rest of her lunch break. Which would give her more than enough time to take a quick look around the forbidden side of the camp, hopefully without being spotted by any of her father's other soldiers. She knew that most of them were already on their lunch break, sitting inside the guards mess hall, so they wouldn't pose much of a problem for her. The trickiest part would be to get past the main guard-house, that blocked her way into the restricted area of the camp. She was carefully watching for any movements, but the guards inside the guard-house were still busy talking to each other, so she silently bent down to sneak under the windows. When Lucy was finally sure that she was safely on the other side of the building, she stood up and brushed the dirt of her dress. She knew she had to move quickly, if she wanted to look around, before Sam noticed she was missing.

At first Lucy really didn't see anything out of the ordinary and she was on the brink of deciding to call the whole thing off. It was anyway absolutely preposterous of her in the first place to think that her father was hiding something from her. She had even started internally berating herself for the fact that she had even dared to doubt her beloved father. She was actually about to turn around to try to get back to the office, before Sam sent a search party after her, but immediately froze when she heard a loud voice suddenly booming out from behind one of the buildings in front of her.

"Toss the last of them over there, I want to finish this before we take lunch! So come on and work harder, we have at least one more truckload to get, so move it!"

Lucy's instincts were screaming at her to turned back around and trust her father, but the curiosity that was suddenly bubbling up inside of her got the best of her. So she ended up quickly walking towards the building, where she slowly peeked out from one of the corners, trying to be careful so none of the soldiers would see her.

Lucy immediately saw the man who had barked out the order, he was standing beside one of the camp's military trucks, she thought she recognized him as one of her fathers lieutenants. There were two other soldiers there too, they were standing behind the truck tossing something down into a deep hole in the ground. From the position Lucy had she couldn't make out what they were throwing away, but it looked heavy and the two soldiers were both complaining about it.

"Stop whining you fucking cry babies, do you want me to ask General Fabray if you could take a shower before we clear the rest of them out of it? I'm sure he would support me in giving you two a "shower" if I told him what a pair of pussies the two of you are." He laughed evilly and neither of his two subordinates dared to complain again, not that Lucy understood why a shower would be such a bad thing, especially in this scorching heat, it would actually be rather refreshing. She would definitely take one herself when she got home.

To be perfectly honest this had turned out to be a rather boring search and Lucy once again considered getting back to the office, but then she heard one of the soldiers shouting to their lieutenant that they were finished, who quickly ordered them to get their asses inside the truck. For a second Lucy considered being a good girl and turn around, but she quickly reasoned that it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek before turning back, at least than she would have seen something and this trip wouldn't have been a total waste. A few second later she wished she had just turn back, because what she saw would end up haunting her dreams for the rest of her life.

Lucy really hadn't expected to see anything special, thinking it probably was some kind of garbage pit. She certainly hadn't expected to see dead naked people. The first thing she did was to instinctively take a step back and cover her mouth to stifle the scream, that threatened to give away her position to anyone that might be near her. By the sight of what had to be alt least a hundred dead humans, she knew that it would be a really bad thing to be caught standing just a feet away from the pile with dead bodies laying bellow her.

To be honest Lucy couldn't believe her own eyes, the sight in front of her was just too gruesome to be true, this obviously had to be a dream. A really, really bad dream. Of course she knew in the back of her mind that she was unfortunately wide awake, so instead she quickly tried to rationalize the whole thing away. This clearly had been an accident, of course it had to be, her father had obviously decided not to tell her or her mom about it to spare them, that was the explanation! Even if Lucy was satisfied with that conclusion, the little voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to wake the fuck up and see the truth, but Lucy quickly shook her head to get that tiny voice to stop and leave her alone. Instead she slowly started backing away from the mass grave, somehow not able to stop looking at the horrible sight of the huge pile containing little children, women and men in all ages.

However before Lucy could get far enough away to finally force her eyes away from it, her back bumped into something or more correctly she could feel that she had bumped into someone standing behind her. The impact made her scream out in fear, which made the person behind her react quickly to silence her by placing their hand over her mouth. Out of pure panic Lucy tried to fight off the attacker, that was currently holding her tight to prevent her from getting away. Though she quickly stopped when she heard Sam hiss out "Stop Lucy! It's only me. We have to get away from here before someone sees us!" He didn't waste any time and quickly took a hold of her hand and started dragging her back to the office building, anxiously keeping an eye out for any witnesses to her illegal trespassing. When they were once more back where Lucy was allowed to be, Sam stopped and turned towards her. It was clear that he was furious with her and even though his voice was low, so no one other than Lucy could hear him, it was still shivering with rage.

"My duty is to report this to your father, he needs to know that you broke his rules and-" Even if Lucy's head was in turmoil after what she had witness, she still knew that if her father found out about her disobedience he wouldn't take it lightly. Even though Sam was threatening to report her, she could see it in his eyes that he was as scared as her about telling her father. So Lucy quickly decided to stop him in a desperate attempt to convince him to bend the rules for her.

"If you tell him, he will blame you for not keeping an eye on me. He will consider this as a failure on your part and you know as well as I that Commander Fabray do not tolerate failure. You will have no chance at ever getting any support from him for any promotion and most likely he will send you away, or maybe he will even be mad enough to strip away all your grades. How do you feel about being a Private again?" Lucy could see the fear in Sam's eyes and she quickly went in for the kill. She tried to be as seductive as she could, even if she really didn't feel like it after what she had just witnessed. Still she let her fingers teasingly play with Sam's uniform collar. "If you tell my father that you can't even handle babysitting his daughter, how do you think that he will ever agree that you're good enough to you take me out on a date? He only wants the best for his daughter and failure like this will mean the end of any chance you ever had at a possible relationship with me. I think the best thing for both of us would be that we just forget that this ever happened and keep it to us self. Don't you agree?"

Sam was rendered silent with the way Lucy was slowly trailing her finger tips up and down his cheeks and under his chin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and dumbly nodded his head in agreement. Lucy immediately lite up in triumph and slowly leaned in to whisper in his ear that she would try to convince her father that he should let him take her out on a date. Before she gave Sam a chaste kiss to his left cheek, but not before reminding him that he had to keep his mouth shut or else he wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

When Lucy was once more sitting behind her desk, outside of her father's office, her mind was racing a mile a minute. She still couldn't believe what she had seen and she was still trying to convince herself that this obviously had a logical explanation and that this whole thing had nothing to do with her father. All those people had obviously died because of some disease or maybe they had killed each other? Her father had after all always told her that they behaved like animals and animals killed each other all the time, didn't they? But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong, this little irritating voice in her head kept nagging her to open her eyes and see the truth.

Of course Lucy didn't dare to ask her father about what she had seen, since it would be pretty obviously for him that she had only found out about it by breaking his rules. So she quickly decided that the next best thing she could do was to ask her mother about it. Apparently she would have had more luck if she had tried to talk to a stone. All she got from Judy was a fleeting glance in her direction and then Judy quickly looked in the direction of the living room door, before she turned to Lucy again and gave her a stern reminder to keep her nose out of her father's business. The only advice her mothers gave was for Lucy to keep her mouth shut about things she had nothing to do with.

However Lucy needed answers before her mind exploded, so the next day she spent her whole lunch break pumping information out of Sam. Of course he refused at first, like he always did, but after Lucy threatened to tell her father about him not reporting her yesterday, he finally opened up about everything that was happening in the concentration camp. To say that Lucy was shocked would have been a huge understatement. When she once more stepped into her temporary work place her mind was flooded with pictures of dead bodies, gas chambers masquerading as showers, murder, torture and starvation of innocent people, red-hot cremation ovens and all the other horrible things Sam had told her about. She was so distracted trying to piece everything together, that she didn't even see her father standing beside her desk before he finally said her name to get her attention. The minute she saw him she knew that something was going to happen, because of the deep scowl on his face.

"I'm taking you home Lucy. This is your last day here." Lucy felt her heart sink, something had to be wrong, she still had two more days left.

"But the week isn't over yet and you haven't found a replacement have you?" She could see his jaw tighten, like he was trying to control himself and not yell at her. That was the moment she understood that he knew something, but she still tried to seem unaffected by it all.

"I don't know what I was thinking bringing you here, this isn't a suitable place for a lady. I should never have brought you here in the first place, so I'm taking you home right now. I don't want any argument about it!" Lucy knew better than to try to argue with her father over this, so she quietly gathered her things together and reluctantly followed him out of the office building.

As they were walking towards the parking area, there was a momentous internal battle going on inside of Lucy. On one side she was glad that she wouldn't get a daily reminder of what her father was doing, but on the other side she also wanted to do something for the people trapped behind the barb wired fences, who she now knew were all just waiting to be killed. Still the rational part of her brain quickly tried to drown everything else out, by pointing to the fact that no matter what she tried to do for them her father clearly wouldn't listen to her. So in the end she bent her head in defeat and followed in her father's footsteps.

The moment her father shouted for his driver to get the car ready, Lucy finally looked up and to her horror she saw a new line of woman heading for the showers that she now, thanks to Sam, knew wasn't a shower at all. She felt a large lump form in her throat and she desperately tried to hold back the tears that was suddenly threatening to fall, when she saw all the little children holding their mothers hands, with silent tears streaming down their faces. The knowledge that none of the people who was currently walking past her, on the other side of the fence, would live to see another day made Lucy's heart ache in pain. She desperately wished she could have done something to stop this meaningless slaughter from happening. She had never felt so powerless in her whole life, as she felt in that moment, just standing there watching the long row of women pass her by.

As the end of the line was slowly approaching her eyes landed on a thin and scrawny looking girl, that had to be her own age. She didn't look like any of the other girls Lucy had ever met before, nor did she look like any of the other women that Lucy had seen behind the fence before. Her skin was golden brown and her hair was black as the night, but what captivated Lucy the most was her eyes, her big frightened eyes. The girl was obviously a foreigner, her father had told her about them too, they were all an abomination and should all be thrown out of their country back to whatever shit hole they came from. This girl however didn't look anything like the monsters her father had painted them out to be, she just looked so scared and little walking passed Lucy, desperately clinging on to an older woman who was walking by her side, that Lucy suddenly noticed had to be her mother because of her almost matching skin color and hair. Lucy's heart did an unexpected jump when the two girls eyes met in a brief moment, before the other girl past her by. Lucy knew that the pain she saw in those eyes would have haunted her to her dying day. She didn't know why, but she had to save her, she had to save that girl no matter what it would cost her. She immediately turned towards her father, who was impatiently waiting for the driver to get everything ready so they could finally go home.

"Daddy." Russell turned towards her and he instinctively knew by the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes that she wanted something.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Daddy I was thinking, if you want me to marry Biff this summer, than I would need a housekeeper to take care of the house for me and Biff after the wedding."

Russell had clearly been expecting something else and he was suddenly smiling like a lunatic. He knew that his daughter hadn't been pleased by the thought of marring the McIntosh heir. He had actually been secretly terrified that she would postpone the wedding as long as she could, so the prospect of her agreeing to marry Biff this summer was exhilarating. This would certainly get him faster to Berlin, than he had been hoping for. So it was with a relived tone in his voice that he quickly agreed to get Lucy her own housekeeper as soon as possible. What he hadn't expected her to do was to quickly turn towards the line of subhumans and point at one of them and say "I want her!" Russell scrunched his nose in disgust, he couldn't understand why his daughter would want scum like that to be in her house after she married Biff, he really thought he had taught her better than that. He obviously wasn't happy about where this was heading.

"But why would you want That in your house, when I can get you someone ten thousand times better?" However by the look on his daughter's face he knew that no matter what he said, she wouldn't listen to him because she had clearly made up her mind.

"If you don't give me her, I'll call the engagement off!" That statement made Russell's heart freeze in fear, because he knew that Lucy was capable of doing horrible things when she didn't get her will. He already despised himself for what he was about to agree to, but he quickly reminded himself that it would be worth it in the end, when he was finally at the power table in Berlin.

"If I give that Thing to you, then you have to promise me that you won't try to sabotage the wedding or try to get Biff to call the engagement off." Lucy eagerly nodded her head, too eager for Russell's liking, but he finally gave in and sighed in defeat.

He quickly waved for one of the guards, on the other side of the fence, to bring the end of the line back to them. Luckily it wasn't far from them anyway, since it had stopped when they had started pushing the first in line into the gas chamber. Lucy quickly pointed out the one she wanted, Russell was a little relived that it didn't turn out to be a Jew, because that would have been an abomination to have inside his own house till the day Lucy finally moved to live with Biff, but it wasn't like he was overly trilled about the fact that it turn out to be one of those Things that looked like an ape. He was once more about to argue with his daughter, but the glare she send him told him that this was a battle he was going to lose and to be frank he didn't want to look more like a fool in front of his men than he already did, so instead he ordered Evans to go get the Thing for them. The second Sam grabbed a hold of It, Russell knew this had been a bad idea. It clearly didn't want to come with and put up a fight, in Russell's mind it would have been better to get ride of that filth, but still his daughter wouldn't yield.

Lucy's heart did a jump in joy when her father finally agreed to give her what she wanted, even though she could clearly see that he wasn't happy about it. At least now she had managed to save one person from a certain death, she wished she could have done more, but unfortunately this was the only thing she was capable of doing on her own. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she watched Sam take a hold of the girl, but to Lucy's surprise Sam got a lot more than he had bargained for. It was clear that the young girl she had picked didn't want to come with him and she absolutely refused to let go of her mother's hand. When Sam tried to make her, he ended up getting quite a beating, before some other guards finally came to his aid to restrain the raging lunatic that clearly intended to kill Sam if they didn't intervene. Once more her father tried to talk her out of it, but she just sent him a warning glare that told him everything he needed to know. So instead he screamed out an order. "Separate them!" When they finally managed to pull the girl away from the older woman, the younger one screamed out "Mami!" in pure agony. Lucy immediately knew she needed to save her too. She quickly turned towards her father again.

"Mom needs a new housekeeper, she fired the last one. I think we should bring the old one with us to be moms new housekeeper, than mine will come willingly."

Russell couldn't believe his own ears, first his daughter wanted one of those Things for herself and now she was demanding that he should take home one more to work for his wife. He rubbed his eyes in irritation, every fiber in his body wanted to fight this, but all eyes were on the two of them and this was only getting more embarrassing by the minute. So once again he gave into his daughter's wishes, the only thing that helped was seeing her light up and give him one of her brightest smiles, that she knew he loved. Though this time he wasn't exactly happy as to why she was smiling. Instead he quickly waved for Sam to bring both of the ape lookalikes to the other side of the fence. Then he barked out an order to the rest of the soldiers to get the line moving again, at least the rest of the subhumans in this line would be gone by the end of the day. The thought of that made him smile a little bit, but it wasn't enough to drown the thought of him having to take not only one but two of those animals back to his own house, he shivered in disgust by the thought of his perfect home being tainted by their stench. Suddenly he couldn't wait for Lucy to move out to live with the McIntosh's and take that rabid animal with her. He just hoped his wife would end up firing the old one before that, or else he would just have to get ride of It himself after his daughter left. After that he would just have to get the whole house fumigated to get ride of any trace of these animals, that he would be forced to let live in his house till his daughter got married. Then he suddenly got an even better idea where he could just buy a new house, that thought made him feel a little bit better.

Russell quickly ordered one of the nearby soldiers to get a second car to bring their cargo home, he simply refused to breathe the same air as those animals on his way home. He wasn't in a particularity good mood and the only thing that kept him from screaming at his daughter for being insane, was the thought of the possibility that he would soon be transferred to Berlin when the wedding was finalized. Till then he just needed to keep his emotions in check and support his daughter till the day she finally had Biff's ring on her finger.

When the driver pulled up to the house, Russell's trusted butler quickly opened the front door to greet him. However Russell was still in a bad mood, so he didn't bother with pleasantries and immediately demanded that the butler was responsible for get their new helpers cleaned and in descent clothing. It was obvious to Russell that his butler shared his feelings about their new help, when his facial expression went from him being happy for finally getting more help around the house, to his face falling when he saw the two newly arrived stepping out of the second car. It didn't look like he was particularly thrilled with the prospect of having to be responsible for those Things. Russell knew that Smith would never disobey him, but he wasn't in the mood for trying to comfort his long time loyal servant, but he still bothered to bark out "Not that it's any of your business, but those Things are an engagement present for Lucy, since she finally agreed to marry McIntosh this summer."

Smith immediately lighted up over the news of Lucy getting married, his master had been begging Lucy to pick a date for ages, so he knew how much this meant to him. Apparently so much so that he was even willing to bring in filth like that into his perfect home. It didn't take a genius to understand that this was Ms. Fabray's doing. Smith had never liked how easily she managed to wrap his master around her finger. He painfully knew that whatever Ms. Fabray wanted, Ms. Fabray got, even if it turned out to be two dirty gringos. Smith scrunched his nose up in disgust by the sight of them, but he quickly followed his masters order, because he knew that this marriage would be highly beneficiary for the Fabray family, which meant that it would be highly beneficiary for him too.

* * *

It didn't take long for Smith to shine up the newly arrivals and in no time Lucy was standing by her mother's side watching her father inspect their new help. Lucy couldn't stop herself from thinking that the new girl was absolutely adorable in her maid outfit, though it didn't exactly look like she agreed by the way she was picking at it. Nor did apparently her father, who quickly used his walking stick to straighten her slouching posture.

"Stand up straight! We do not tolerate slacking in this house, no need to look more like a monkey than you already do."

Lucy could see that even if the girl immediately straight up her posture, she was now shooting daggers at her father when he turned his attention towards the older one. To Lucy it actually looked like the only thing holding the girl back from attacking her father was her mother standing by her side, who it looked like had taken a firm grip on her daughter's uniform from behind, if the tightening of said uniform in the front was something to go by. Russell had now moved on, not bothering to look at the little one anymore.

"So what is your names?"

"My name is Maribel Lopez and this is my daughter Santana, Sir."

It looked like Russell was surprised by the polite tone Maribel had and he certainly enjoyed her already calling him Sir. It was usually a problem getting even good help to refer to him with a such a proper tittle. At least it looked like this one wasn't going to be a problem, but he wasn't so sure about the little one, it already looked to be one of those badly behaved mutts. So he needed to make sure It understood that It needed to behave.

"Well in this house we decide what your names are going to be, since you are my wives maid she will get to decide what to call you." Then he turned to look at the short one and quickly glanced at his daughter before saying.

"My daughter owns you, but till she moves out of this house I decide what your name is. I can already see that you are going to become a problem, so till you have proven to me that you can behave I will call you Monkey." It was clear by how Santana's jaw tightened that she wanted desperately to yell at her father, Lucy wondered if it was Santana's mother or their butler that had told her to keep quiet and don't talk back to her father.

"Oh you didn't like that did you little Monkey? Well just go ahead say exactly what you think of your new nickname, but know this if you can't behave I will beat you till you learn how to behave like a proper help and not like the little monkey you are." Russell started loosening the top of his walking stick and out popped a smaller black steal cane, which he quickly brought up to Santana's face to lift up her chin with it, so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"If you disobey me in any way or think you can open that hole of yours without permission, I will not hesitate to use this on you till I finally get you to understand that I'm the master of this house."

For the first time Lucy could see genuine fear in Santana's eyes, she wanted to stop her father but she knew that he thought that this was the only way to make sure that animals would behave. Not that she any longer shared his belief about them not being human, but she wouldn't dare tell him that in fear of him sending them back to the concentration camp, where only death was waiting for them.

"So you have nothing to say?" Santana quickly lowered her gaze and slowly shook her head. Russell grinned in victory.

"Maybe you're a smarter monkey than I thought you were, but I still think you're going to be a problem. So I'll keep this close by my side, just in case you change your mind." He swished the cane in the air a few times, before ordering Smith to bring their new helpers to the servant quarters in the basement, where he could prepare them for duty the next day.

* * *

**A/N: **So there is probably going to be at least two more chapters, maybe three. I'll try to update when I have time for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Violence, Racial slurs, Cursing, Concentration camp depictions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

This story is unbeta'd and my first language isn't English.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It hadn't been easy for the Fabray family, or their new helpers, to adjust to the new situation they all suddenly found themselves in. However after two weeks it finally seemed like most of them were getting used to the situation, well everyone except Russell and Santana. For some reason it seemed as both of them despised the other one equally much and neither of them waned to back down to insure the house peace. The unavoidable result of this was the main reason why Lucy, for the third time in only two weeks, found herself standing stiff as a board desperately trying to hide her emotions, while being forced to witness her father beating Santana with his cane in an attempt at teaching her a lesson for what he called "Behaving like an animal."

The first time her father had decided to beat some sense into Santana, it had only been because of her whispering something under her breath, behind Russell's back, in a language Lucy had never heard before. Even though it had sounded like what she was muttering wasn't supposed to be anything pretty, Lucy still couldn't help but think that it sounded like music in her ears. Her father had strongly disagreed. He had immediately started beating Santana to teach her to never ever speak that garbage in his house ever again. He had forced Lucy to watch, because she was apparently the one responsible for this animal and her behavior. Lucy couldn't remember her father ever informing her about that.

Lucy was really struggling to keep the tears at bay, like she had barely managed to do the first time it happened, while listening to Santana's pained cries. She desperately wanted to stop her father from hurting the other girl, but she knew that if she tried to Russell would punish Santana even harder. That wouldn't even be the worst consequence, no it would be the fact that her father would finally realize how much she really cared for Santana's well-being. She knew that if he ever found out that his daughter actually cared for one of those things, than Santana was most likely as good as dead. Still it wasn't like Lucy wanted this to happen, she had actually tried to talk to Santana, on more than one occasion, to try to get her to behave in front of her father, but every time she had tried to approached Santana, she had stubbornly refused to listen to anything she had to say.

So in pure desperation, after the first beating occurred, Lucy had ended up talking to Mrs. Lopez instead, begging her to convince her daughter that she had to be careful when she was around her father. Thankfully it looked like her warnings had worked. Santana had been on her best behavior, or more correctly nothing happened because Santana hadn't opened her mouth again, which seemed to please Russell immensely, but sadly the fragile peace had abruptly ended when Santana had unluckily, or on purpose, (Lucy didn't know for sure) dumped a hot cup of coffee in her father's lap one evening. Of course it had ended in a severe beating, which had bedridden Santana for almost a week and caused Lucy to cry herself to sleep for just as long. The worst part of it all was her father's threat afterward. He had ended up telling Lucy, in front of Santana, that if she couldn't make her monkey behave than he would be forced to send It back to the camp. Lucy had felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach, when she saw how Santana's bloodshot eyes had suddenly lighted up because of her fathers words. Lucy instinctively knew that this was going to end badly. She had been right. The second Santana had been able to return back to work, she had tried to do anything in her power to get Lucy's father to send her back to the concentration camp. Luckily for her, Lucy had been able to prevent most of it from happening, or she had managed to take the blame for the things that she hadn't stopped in time. Once again Lucy had seen no other solution than to sneak down to the servant quarters to beg Mrs. Lopez to talk some sense into her daughter, since Santana was still refusing to listen to anything she had to say, but this time nothing helped.

That was how Lucy had ended up being an unwilling witness in yet another situation, where her father was punishing Santana for disobeying him. This time however it seemed to Lucy that Russell had finally had enough, judging by how angry he was and how hard he was hitting Santana. He had already given her two hard slap across her face and was about to give her another, before he most likely would get his cane out. However Lucy suddenly felt like she needed to intervene. She had a feeling that if this beating continued, Russell probably wouldn't stop before Santana lay dead on the floor, then there would be no need for anyone to bring her back to the camp.

"Daddy!" Russell stopped midway through his third punch and looked back at Lucy with irritation written all over his face, he clearly hated being interrupted in his beating of this disgusting animal.

"Lucy this is not the time! Don't you see that I need to beat some common sense into this Thing?" Lucy quickly agreed with him.

"Yes you're right It didn't listen to you, but like you said this Thing's behavior is my responsibility. So instead of destroying my engagement gift, once again, why can't I try to make It behave? If I can't make It, then I will gladly let you send It back to where It clearly belong, without even complaining about it." Lucy could see that her father liked what he heard.

Russell had indeed threatened to send that Thing back, but so far he hadn't dared to do that since he truly hated to disappoint his daughter. However the fact that Lucy was now unexpectedly willing to agree to his wish, about sending this animal back if it failed again, really excited him. He actually couldn't wait for his daughters attempt to fail, so he could finally get ride of this filth that had invaded his house. So he immediately smiled at his daughter and stepped away from the now bleeding mutt in front of him.

"I agree to your terms princess, but it's your responsibility to make It behave. If you fail, I will hear no complaints when I send It back. I will no longer tolerate this filth tarnishing my perfect house!" He quickly pointed in disgust at the animals bleeding nose. "If I see just one drop of that hit any of my pristine carpets, it's over!"

Lucy hurried to grab a hold of her own handkerchief and almost jammed it up Santana's, hopefully not broken, nose. She had clearly seen a devious idea light up in Santana's eyes and Lucy knew that she needed to stop it before it was too late. She could just imagine what Santana was about to do with that blood, especially after her father had told her not to. Russell scrunched his nose in repulsion, because of his daughter using her own handkerchief to stop the blood.

"Make sure to burn that afterward! Who knows what diseases that Thing has."

Lucy made sure to elbow Santana in the ribs to prevent her from saying something back to Russell, which would surely set him off again. Luckily it seemed to knock the wind out of her, but Santana still managed to send Lucy a glare that would have killed her if it had been possible.

"Yes father of course I will."

When Russell finally turned around and headed for his home office. Lucy quickly grabbed a hold off one of Santana's arms and dragged her up the stairs to her own room. She knew that she needed to have a private talk with Santana, before she ended up doing something to her father that not even she could make him forget. This time however she was so determined to get Santana to listen, that she wouldn't take no for an answer anymore. She made sure to not let go of Santana before they were both safely behind her bedroom door. Lucy knew that no one would disturb them there, since her room was located on the other side of the mansion and as far away from her parents room as it was possible to get. Which she was suddenly really grateful for, when she finally turned around and started yelling at Santana.

"What is your problem!? Do you really hate being in our house so much that you're willing to risk your own life by defying my father!? Why do you think it's so much better for you to go back to that place I saved you from?! Why can't you just accept that you have to stay here?! Why can't you just behave?!"

It didn't seem like Santana was paying her any attention. She was staring intently at the carpet, while angrily muttering under her breath, in what Lucy now knew was Spanish thanks to Mrs. Lopez informing her about it after the second time she had snuck down to the servant quarters. All Lucy wanted to do was to check up on how Santana was doing, after the beatings her father had put her through, but somehow she ended up having a really pleasant conversation with Mrs. Lopez about her family. Lucy sighed impatiently.

"I don't understand a thing of what you're saying, but by the tone of it I'm pretty sure it's not anything nice." To her surprise Santana suddenly looked up at her and spoke.

"Really princess, you don't say?" She rolled her eyes to emphasize how stupid she thought Lucy was. However Lucy didn't take the bait.

"So you can speak? You're not mute? What a surprise!" Santana scoffed in anger.

"Fuck you princess! I can speak your fucking language as good as you. I was even fucking born in this fucked up country! I've lived here my whole life, so technically I'm as much of a German as you are! The only difference between us is that I have darker skin than you, nothing else! My dad was the best paid engineer in Berlin, before this fucking war started up. Everyone respected our family name back then, but now just because we have a different skin color we're suddenly not worth a shit anymore!" Santana was getting more and more agitated by the second, she glared at Lucy with hate shooting out of her eyes.

"Tell me princess do you have any idea how it feels to be ripped out of your own bed in the middle of the night, just to be transported to a train station, where you get stuffed into tiny cattle carts with a bunch of other people you don't even know, desperately wondering if the rest of your family is okay!? Do yo!? Do you know how it feels to be stuck inside a place where you can't even move a finger, because there's so many people beside you that it's almost impossible to breathe because there's no windows!? Do you have any idea how it felt inside those carts when the sun hits them!? Do you have any idea how it feels to be cooked alive!? How horrible it is to see and hear people around you dying because of the heat and lack of water!? And the smell! Do you have any idea how horrible dead people smell!? Do you have any idea how it feels to not be able to escape the scorching heat and the smell of death!? Do you!? Do you?!" Santana was breathing rapidly and Lucy involuntary took a step back in fear of the hateful stare Santana was giving her.

"It was a fucking miracle that I survived at all! All I could think about was that I wanted to see my family again. Guess what? I got to see them again, for like a second or two before those Nazi scumbags separated me and my mom from my father and my brothers, but at least I still had my mom and as long as I had her I knew everything would be alright. But then you-" Santana suddenly pointed an accusing and violently shaking finger at Lucy.

"Miss high and all mighty suddenly decided that you wanted me to wait on you hand and foot, don't fucking caring if it meant ripping me away from the last family member I had left. You fucking tried to take me away from my mother arms! So excuse me for not bending down to kiss your father's feet, or your fucking white ass for "saving" me! The truth is that you're no better than me just because you're white!"

Lucy quietly mumble out "No, I'm not better than you." but Santana didn't hear anything she said, still caught up in her own tirade.

"Just go on, nark me out to your fucked up dad! Tell him that I said that you're no better than me! Tell him that, then maybe he will send me and my mom back to that place, so I can finally find my dad and my brothers again. Do you have any idea how much my mother has cried because she misses them so much!? So please do me a favor and go tell that asshole that I said that the Fabray's are no better than animals! Tell him that his princess is no better than a monkey!" At this point Lucy was feed up and screamed out to drown Santana out.

"I'm not better than you!" Santana was just about to start another rant, but when Lucy yelled at her she quickly shut her mouth and looked at her in bewilderment.

"What?" Lucy suddenly looked like a fire-breathing dragon and spite out.

"I said: I'm not better than you! If you would have just listened to me in the first place instead of ignoring me, you would have known that I don't think that I'm better than you just because I have a different skin color than you, but no I was obviously the bad guy so you wouldn't listen to a word I had to say." Lucy was breathing hard and her eyes looked like they were shooting fire at Santana.

"I didn't want you to die! Do you understand that!? Do you!?" Apparently Santana didn't, she just looked back at her with big confused eyes. Lucy drew a deep breath and exhaled violently. She rubbed her eyes in frustration, before she looked back at Santana and sighed in defeat. She knew that she had to finally tell her the truth, but it didn't make it easier.

"I have to tell you something." Lucy quickly motioned for the other girl to take a seat on her bed, but Santana stubbornly refused. Lucy chose not to argue with her and took a seat herself, before she finally told Santana the truth about the concentration camp.

Without even trying to sugarcoat it, Lucy quickly told Santana what exactly would have happened to her and her mom if they had ended up stepped into that "shower" that day. She told her everything that would have happened to them and their bodies, if she hadn't ended up rescuing them.

The whole time she was telling Santana about all the horrible things that would have happened to them inside the concentration camp that day, the girl in front of her had a shocked expression on her face. At the end of Lucy's story, tears had started falling down her cheeks and Santana's voice quivered when she was finally able to ask "But - but my dad and my brothers are they-?" She couldn't get herself to say the words, they ended up dying before they could even reach the tip of her tongue, but Lucy understood.

"Sam told me that they need the men for labor, only the old and the young once gets killed if you're a man. How old were your brothers?" Santana tried to swallow the lump in her throat to answer.

"Older than me."

"And your father, was he strong?"

"Yes."

"Then most likely they are all still alive."

Santana scoffed. It suddenly irritated her how matter of factually Lucy was handling this. She quickly stood up from the floor, where she had sunk down to when Lucy had started telling her this horror story, and walked towards Lucy's bedroom window to look out. From where the Fabray mansion was situated, on the top of a large hill where everyone in town could see their house, Santana had a good view of the concentration camp further down the valley. When she saw the black smoke slowly raising from the camp's crematory, that Lucy had just told her about. She quietly mumbled out, mostly to herself "Yeah but for how long?" Santana knew that Lucy must have heard, but she didn't answer. After a while Santana finally heard a soft "Santana." which she at first refused to turn around to acknowledge, but after the second pleading "Santana." she finally did and looked at a distraught looking Lucy.

"I barely got you and your mom out alive, if I could have I would have saved your whole family, but I really can't. My father would never agree to it, I'm so, so sorry Santana. I really am."

Santana quickly wiped the tears that had fallen, while she had been looking down on that fucked up place that the rest of her family was trapped in. She obviously knew that Lucy was telling the truth, because of how her psycho father had reacted to her and her mothers presence in the house, but it still hurt that she couldn't save her dad or her brothers. She slowly took a seat beside Lucy, immediately feeling some kind of satisfaction coursing through her body because of the fact that Russell probably would have strangled her for doing so.

"I know." She glanced at Lucy, but quickly averted her eyes away from the girl beside her. Instead she ended up looking at her own fiddling hands.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you saved us, but this is a lot to take in. I just need some time to think." They both sat there in silence for a while, before she spoke up again. Lucy could see that Santana's whole body sagged down in sorrow.

"I have to tell my mom. I have no idea how she'll be able to handle this." Santana was now staring at the window with an empty look in her eyes.

"We heard of these camps before we were taken, hard not to with all the rumors floating around, but everyone always said that they were only work camps, I had no idea how fucked up it really was. Maybe that was the reason my dad tried to get us out of the country before the war started, but when those assholes found out about it they quickly confiscated all our papers so we couldn't leave. They even stripped me of my German citizenship, it didn't matter that I was born here. Still nothing more happened to us back then, but we all knew that the reason we couldn't leave was only because they needed dad, he was after all one of the most talented engineers they had." Santana looked down at her hands again.

"I wonder if my parents knew about this? Maybe that's the reason why my mom has tried to make me behave from the second we stepped into this house? Now I finally understand why." Santana shook her head, before suddenly standing up and heading towards Lucy's bedroom door.

"I have to go see my mom." She was just about to step outside when Lucy's voice stopped her and made her reluctantly turn around again.

"Santana! Please promise me that you won't deliberately try to irritate my father anymore, I don't want him to send you back there." Lucy was begging Santana to finally listen to some reason, because now they both knew that if Russell chose to send her back, she was as good as dead. Lucy just hoped Santana understood that too. Even though it looked like Santana wanted to protest, she finally whispered out a defeated "I promise." Then she was gone and Lucy was sitting all alone in her bedroom, hoping against all odds that Santana was actually telling the truth.

* * *

Later that day when her father finally came out of his office to eat dinner, it seemed like he was in a really bad mood. Lucy hadn't seen Santana after their earlier conversation, so she had no idea how her talk with her mother had gone. When the two of them came in together with Smith to serve dinner, Lucy noticed that Santana must have cried recently, because of her red and swollen eyes, unluckily so did her father.

"So the little monkey have been crying I see, could it be because you don't like it here? What do you say, should I send you back to where you came from? Back to where the rest of your Ape family is."

Lucy bit her lip in fear that Santana would take the bait her father was putting out, so he would finally get an excuse to send her back to the camp, but apparently Santana hadn't been lying when she promised her that she wouldn't try to irritate her father again. Instead Santana calmly answered Russel back.

"Yes Sir I have, but only because I deserved it. Ms. Fabray finally decided to show me what she does to monkeys that can't behave themselves. She thought me how to behave like a proper little monkey should. I'm so sorry for not behaving sooner Sir." A clearly shocked Russell turned around to look at an equally stunned Lucy.

"You disciplined her?" Lucy had no idea what she was supposed to say, but when she saw Santana discreetly giving her a wink, she cleared her voice and tried to sound confident.

"Yes daddy. Like you said it clearly is my responsibility to make It behave, so I did what I had to do. I can now promise you that It won't make anymore mistakes again."

Russell smiled with glee, but Lucy noticed that her mother was clutching her knife in her hand so tightly, that her hand was starting to turn white from the force. When Lucy tried to make eye contact with her, Judy quickly averted her eyes away from her daughter, but Lucy still managed to catch the disgust shinning through in her mother's eyes before she managed to turn away from her. The whole thing caught Lucy by surprise and she truly had no idea what it meant. Smith however seemed to be as delighted as her father, but Mrs. Lopez looked at Lucy like she knew that both her and her daughter was lying. Lucy quickly decided to concentrate on her food instead.

For the rest of the dinner her father was constantly trying to test if it was true that his daughter had indeed managed to tame the bastard mutt. Lucy had to admit that she was really impressed at how much self-control Santana seemed to possess. Her father was certainly not making it easy for her with all the name calling, but no matter how much shit he was throwing at her, Santana just shook it off and completely ignored his despicable behavior. When dinner finally ended it looked like her father was utterly disappointed that he hadn't managed to rill up Santana, but that didn't stop him from trying one last time before he retired to his home office again, this time to enjoy his daily mandatory glass of whiskey.

"Well apparently my daughter can train monkeys, who knew? Maybe you can teach her some tricks too, so we can sell her to the circus."

Quinn, who was on her way to the hallway in hopes of getting a hold of Santana, so the two of them could talk in private, discreetly grabbed a hold off Santana to make sure she didn't launch herself at her father as he passed them by heading for his office. When Russell closed the massive mahogany office door behind himself, Lucy quickly escorted Santana up the stairs and into her room. Where Santana immediately started furiously ranting in Spanish, for what felt like almost an hour, before she finally calmed down.

* * *

**A/N: **So a little heads up, I probably won't be able to update in a while, because I promised someone that I would write a story for Pezberry week, which starts this week, so I need to write a little bit on that one first, but I'll come back to this story as soon as I can.


End file.
